Jeff Bennett
| birthplace = Burbank, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Jeff Glenn Bennet, Jeff Glen Bennet, Jeff Bennet, Jeff G. Bennett, Jeff Glenn Bennett, Jeff Glen Bennett, Jess Bennett | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice artist | website = | yearsactive = 1984–present | spouse = }} Jeff Bennett (born October 2, 1962), also known as Jeff Glenn Bennett or Jeff Glen Bennett, is an American actor, comedian, and voice artist. He has been listed "among the top names in the voice-over field". Career Bennett voices various characters in movies, TV shows, and video games. He voiced Johnny Bravo in the series of the same name; The Man in the Yellow Hat in Curious George, replacing Will Ferrell; Kowalski the penguin in The Penguins of Madagascar, taking over from Chris Miller; Dr. Hamsterviel in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and the sequels; Kronk Pepikrankenitz's father, Papi, in The Emperor's New School, replacing John Mahoney; Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory; Raj the elephant in Camp Lazlo; The Huntsman and Mr. Jonathan Long, Jake Long's father, in American Dragon: Jake Long; Lloyd in the 2008 movie, Bolt; Bendy, Adam, Moose, and Bloppy Pants in Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends; Andy's father and Todd in Maya and Miguel; Kipper in Kipper the Dog; the Storyteller (Narrator) and Twinkle the Marvel Horse in Dave the Barbarian and Petrie in The Land Before Time TV series. He also had guest roles in live action shows, including Freddy's Nightmares and Married...with Children. He also took over for two actors who played different characters in the Star Wars series: as Jango Fett who was originally portrayed by actor Temuera Morrison and as Count Dooku who was originally played by Christopher Lee in the video game: Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. He also played Jango for the video game: Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Filmography Animated roles * Afro Samurai - Hachiro, Foo * Afro Samurai: Resurrection - Brother 3 * Aladdin - Amin Damoola, Mozenrath (Episode 56, "Black Sand") * American Dad! - Additional Voices * American Dragon: Jake Long - The Huntsman, Mr. Jonathan Long, Councilor Kulde, King Hammer, Additional Voices * Animaniacs - Baloney, Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchucks, Furman Flaxseed the Candy Store Owner, Henry III of France, Sherlock Holmes * Ay Quiero Del Mundo - Lee Nelson * Baby Felix & Friends - The Professor * Batman: The Animated Series - H.A.R.D.A.C. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Joker, Red Hood, OMAC, Batman (Singing Voice), Captain Marvel, Abra Kadabra * Batman Beyond - The 2-D Man/Stuart Lowe * Ben 10: Alien Force - Magister Labrid, Forever Knight, Azmuth, Ultimos, Zs'Skayr, Ghostfreak and Kraab * Bump in the Night - Gloog * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys - Orbitron * Casey Jr. The Circus Engine & Friends - Alan Mack * Camp Lazlo - Raj, Samson Clogmeyer, Commander Hoo Ha, Fred the Walrus, Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door - Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Destructo Dad, Additional Voices * Class of 3000 - Principal Luna, Jan the Janitor, Sunny's Loch Ness Monster * Curious George - The Man in the Yellow Hat * Dave the Barbarian - The Storyteller (Narrator), and Twinkle the Marvel Horse * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter's Dad, Adult Dexter * Earthworm Jim - Peter Puppy, Narrator, Additional Voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Sergio/Señor Siniestro * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Duke, Dr. Acula, Mist Monster, The Dollarnator, Secret Shopper, Agent Johnson, Man-Arctica, Sigmund the Sorcerer. * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Bendy, Adam, Moose, Bloppy Pants * Freakazoid! - Lord Bravery, Candlejack, The Huntsman, Caveguy * Histeria! - Lucky Bob * Disney's House of Mouse - Smee, J. Audubon Woodlore, Mr. Toad, The Reluctant Dragon, Shelby, Additional Voices * LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers - Bernie von Beam/Arte Fol * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Sarge Hogwash (from Chilly Willy cartoons on 2001 and 2002) * Gargoyles - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, The Magus, Vinnie Grigori, Additional Voices * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Additional Voices * Kipper the Dog - Kipper * Kung Fu Magoo - Sid * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, Slick, Experiment 020 * Maya and Miguel - Andy's father, Todd * Megas XLR - Zarek * Mighty Ducks - Duke L'Orange * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins - Johnny Cage * Ozzy & Drix - Drix * Pepper Ann - Craig Bean, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete * Phantom 2040 - Maxwell Madison * Phineas and Ferb - Talking Zebra, Ben Baxter * Planet Sheen - Dorkus * Queer Duck - Rev Vander Gelding, Additional Voices * Regular Show - High Five Ghost, Additional Voices * Road Rovers - Blitz * Samurai Jack - Various Roles * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Professor Emmanuel Raffalo, Male Tourist * Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! - Dr. Phibes, Agent #2, Ricky, Mr. Invisible, Additional Voices * Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Frankie, Train Conductor (of the Boyz on Da Run 4-Parter) * Space Goofs - Bud, Stereo * Stay Away From the Truck! - Benny the Bird * Tak and the Power of Juju - Chief Zogsnob, Traloc, Gremlin Juju * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Dr. Sydney Orville Moist, Travoltron, Additional Voices * The Batman - Ragdoll, D.A.V.E. and Killer Moth * The Buzz on Maggie - Principal Peststrip * The Emperor's New School - Papi Pepikrankenitz, Security Cam, Ipi, Topo, Tipo and Upi, Additional Voices * The Land Before Time - Petrie, Mutt, Kosh, Skip, Doc * The Little Mermaid - Prince Eric (2nd Voice) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Peppermint Larry, Additional Voices * The Mask: The Animated Series - Eddie/Fish Guy, Additional Voices * The New Batman Adventures - Jack Ryder/The Creeper * The Paz Show - Pappy * The Penguins of Madagascar - Kowalski, Additional voices * The Powerpuff Girls - Ace, Big Billy, and Grubber (of The Gangrene Gang), Additional Voices * The Proud Family - Joseph (in the episode, "7 days of Kwanzaa") * The Replacements - Conrad Fleem, Shelton Klutzberry, Principal Cutler, Captain Jack Splatter, Mr. Winters * Disney's Recess- various characters * The Secret Saturdays - Dr. Arthur Beeman * ''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Pith Possum, Tex Tinstar * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Montana/Shocker, St. John Devereaux, Bernard Houseman * The Weekenders - Pizza Guy, Tish's father * Time Squad - Jeremiah Tuddrussel, Johannes Gutenberg, Townsperson Leader * Transformers: Animated - Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Captain Fanzone, Soundwave, Mixmaster, Angry Archer, Additional Voices * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Keswick, Larry, Ollie * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - The Cowlorado Kid * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? - Principal Madman, Additional Voices * Xiaolin Showdown - Clay Bailey, Master Monk Guan, Additional Voices Live action roles * Saul of the Mole Men - Clancy Burrows (voice) Film roles * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure - Jasper * Asterix and the Vikings - Getafix, Narrator * Balto II: Wolf Quest - Yak * Brother Bear 2 - Atka * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Strakk, Tarix * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore - Duncan MacDougall * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - The Duke, The Painter, The Sultan, King Hubert * Dead Space: Downfall - Leggio, Dobbs, Jackson * Enchanted - Pip in Andalasia * An Extremely Goofy Movie -Bradley Uppercrust III * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood - Eddie * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - Nerdy Patron * Inspector Gadget 2 - Brain * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Kangaroo "Jackie Legs" Jack * Kiki's Delivery Service - Kiki's Dad (1998 Disney dub only) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Tramp, Jock the Scottish Terrier, Trusty, Dogcatcher * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Benjamin, Swordfish Guards * Looney Tunes: Back in Action - Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers - Beagle Boys * Mickey's House of Villains - Smee * ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse - Smee * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind - Gikkuri * Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Benedict Uno * Pom Poko - Additional Voices * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Return to Never Land - Smee, Pirate Crew * The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Ace, Big Billy, Grubber * ''The Land Before Time series - Petrie (II-present), Ozzy (II), Mutt (III), Ichy (IV), Kosh (V), Spike (VI), Skip (TV Series), Doc (TV Series) * Tinker Bell - Clank * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove - Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man, Gollum-Rudy, Additional Voices * TMNT - Various Voices * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring - Tom Cat, Droopy, Joey. * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure - Foghorn Leghorn, Casino Cat, Additional Voices * Whisper of the Heart - Additional Voices Video game roles * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue - Dipstick * Baldur's Gate series - Xan, Drizzt Do'Urden, Cespenar * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Azmuth, Zs'Skayr and Bellicus * Bioshock - Dr.Steinman * Fallout - Loxley * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Sam, Uniform officer, Artist, Bruno, Lucky Dog Vendor & Motorcycle cop * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Spider Witch's victim * [[Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts series]]'' - The Mayor of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts), Barrel, Smee, Merlin, Lumiere, Bashful * Mario series - Goomba (2007–Present) * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness - Dr. Cranium, Igor, Bonehead, and Ad Avis * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast and Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Jedi Knight as Kyle Katarn and Star Wars: Force Commander as Brenn Tantor * The Legend of Spyro trilogy - Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon, Sparx's Dad (Flash), Mole-Yair and Scratch * The Lost Vikings II - Baleog the Fierce * Toonstruck - The Carecrow, Jim, Spike, Woof, Outhouse Guard and The Robot Maker * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Illidan * X-Squad - Judd References External links * * * * Category:1962 births Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:Living people Category:People from Burbank, California Category:Actors from California es:Jeff Bennett fr:Jeff Bennett ko:제프 베넷 id:Jeff Bennett it:Jeff Bennett ja:ジェフ・ベネット no:Jeff Bennett pl:Jeff Bennett pt:Jeff Bennett sr:Џеф Бенет fi:Jeff Bennett sv:Jeff Bennett th:เจฟ เบนเนต